Small enterprise environments typically desire telephone systems that provide a variety of communication features. For example, small enterprise environments typically desire telephones systems that provide internal intercom calls from one telephone terminal to another telephone terminal within the telephone system while still supporting external public switched telephone network (PSTN) calls between a telephone terminal within the system and an external telephone system connected to the PSTN. Other features desired by small enterprise environments may include call conferencing, call transferring, and voice mail functions.
A Peer-to-Peer (P2P), Internet Protocol (IP) telephone system may provide such features. However, such a P2P, IP telephone system may include configuration data that is not entirely known by any one device in the system. Some types of data may be known by all devices, but other types of data may reside on a subset of devices or on only one device. Therein, if a user interface is provided to allow an end-user to make changes to configuration data in such a system, techniques for obtaining data that may be located elsewhere in the system may be required.